This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Driver reaction time can be reduced by drowsiness. Drowsiness, or sleepiness, results typically from lack of sufficient sleep.
Even when drivers are not sleep deprived, fatigue can lower reaction time.
Robust systems are needed to help drivers avoid driving when they are impaired in such ways.